Only One Weekend
by falabella
Summary: Giles goes to England for a ‘meeting’ and someone needs to look after Spike..we all know who it’s going to be. SPUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes I own Buffy I own all!! _**WHACK# **__#OW! #)… _okay I own nothing

Rating: M

Warnings: There will be adult language aplenty in this fic (and possible sexual content I haven't decided yet) so I'm rating it M just in case.

Summary: S4 Giles goes to England for a 'meeting' and someone needs to look after Spike..we all know who it's going to be. SPUFFY.

"Giles please tell me you're not suggesting what I'd have to kill you for suggesting?"

Buffy seethed, eyes narrowed on the trembling watcher.

"Well…that is to say I…"

The venomous look his slayer was giving him left no doubt in Giles' mind that if looks could kill he'd already be buried.

"It's only one weekend Buffy"

"IT'S NOT THE TIME IT'S WHO MY WATCHER WANTS ME TO SPEND IT VAMPSITTING!"

Giles had a hard time coping with the furious tones the slayer was using and even his inner ripper had recoiled in fright.

Summing up the courage to face _this_ slayer on _this_ day seemed to require more of a willingness to surrender limbs to the blonde girl, on an anger-fuelled warpath, than actual bravery.

"OI I don't need a soddin babysitter watcher I can take care of meself!"

Declared the affronted vamp in question, currently tied to a chair in the living room.

"_Shut up spike_"

Buffy growled as she flopped onto the sofa

Glad his charge's fury was aimed at someone else Giles sat down next to her and allowed himself a chance to vent some of his frustrations while he risked life and limb once again.

"Yes do shut up spike, I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself but unfortunately I can't say the same for the unsuspecting citizens of Sunnydale"

And in lower tones only the vamp could hear

"Or my good scotch"

The vampire grinned at this.

"Can't blame me for your piss poor hiding skills watcher, besides I only had a bit"

"A BIT?!"

The watcher roared, startling the blonde slayer who was currently trying to stake spike by sheer force of will.

"You drank four bottles of my best scotch!!"

Another shit eating grin from the vampire.

"When I came home you were dancing naked on my sofa and singing 'God Save The Queen' wearing nothing but my guitar!"

At hearing this, the blonde slayer squealed and jumped off the sofa, wiping vampire cooties off of her clothes.

"EW EW EW Naked Spike Parts!"

She turned her anger once again directed to her watcher

"You couldn't have told me your couch was infected before I sat down?"

"Oh come off it slayer"

Spike grinned turned towards her in the chair and thrust his hips.

"You've always wanted to see my parts"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD"

She screamed advancing on him and spike wasn't the only one who noticed that she didn't deny it…

# so what do you think? Please review… I haven't decided whether I want this to be a Spuffy relationship or just a friendship, all opinions will be considered#


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Warnings: (This Chapter) Adult language/sexual situations

When many attempts at placating the two arguing blondes resulted in nothing, but black eyes and bust noses, Giles finally had enough.

Engaging his inner ripper he resorted to the last straws of persuasive argument he held… blackmail and bribery.

"You two stop that this instant"

The menace inn his voice did not go unnoticed by blonde duo and they instantly paused in their argument.

"Very Good"

Giles practically growled as he began to clean his glasses.

"Now then Buffy; you are going to watch Spike this weekend and you are not going to complain and at the end of it you will have that new crossbow waiting for you…"

Buffy's expression instantly brightened and there was a frightening gleam in her eye.

"…which you are not to use on Spike"

Buffy pouted a little at that but she at back on the sofa … a few seconds before releasing a very girly squeak and sitting herself on the floor once again cleaning off vampire cooties.

Spike's attention on the watcher had completely vanished and was now fixed on the jutting bottom lip of the slayers pout.

_Look at that lip._

That lip could go interesting places.

He let loose a little chuckle at her girly squeak, very cute, which led to thinking what other sounds he'd like her to make.

He'd always fantasised about hearing the slayer moan his name…Normally after he ripped out her heart and fed it to his dark princess.

Seeing that pout he was thinking of hearing that moan; As he pressed her up against the wall of the watchers house she let out a little gasp (another of his favourite sounds), sank his fangs in her throat she moaned his name, _spike!, _wrapped her hot little legs round his waist, reached between them for his belt buckle…

_WAIT A SODDIN MINUTE!_

Where the bloody hell did that come form!?

He wanted to kill the slayer not shag her rotten…right?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the watcher turned to address him,

"And you Spike will be on the best behaviour that a master vampire can be, and not be a bloody annoying berk all weekend"

He glared at the watcher

"… or I'll make sure Buffy finds out the real reason you were called William the bloody…"

Spike gaped in shock at the watcher.

_How the hell…ANGELUS THAT BLOODY WANKER_

"You wouldn't"

"Oh believe me I really would"

Spike had a feeling it was ripper grinning back at him,

"And I'm sure I'd quite enjoy doing it"

Spike growled in annoyance then flipped Giles off

"You right bastard…fine I'll not aggravate the slayer"

_Much_

"Excellent"

Giles beamed as he placed his glasses back on, .

"now since I will be leaving the house this evening I must insist you go pack a bag immediately you may use my bedroom while I am gone and since you will undoubtedly be doing very little studying I will leave some money for you to get some film rentals and whatnot"

Turning his back he headed up the stairs to pack, he counted a grand total of twenty seconds before…

"I HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH HIM!"

He grinned silently to himself.

"I love power"

# what do you think? Please review… judging on the feedback I've been getting I've decided to write this as a spuffy relationship… I promise Spuffiness in the next chapter lol but not til I get some reviews!  #


End file.
